


Redemption

by Iris_H11



Series: Poems for a Thursday [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Ashley Johnson, Poetry, Sarenrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_H11/pseuds/Iris_H11
Summary: For Ashley and PikeThe Light in all our lives
Series: Poems for a Thursday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193927
Kudos: 1





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> For Ashley and Pike   
> The Light in all our lives

Redemption is a stained glass window in the temple of a loving god 

A puzzle of a thousand pieces laced together to let the light through

Each shard fragile Each color bright 

The temple made more beautiful by its fractured pattern than a solid piece could ever hope 

A full picture only clear from a distance 

Sharp glass Blinding light Work together 

Each alone not enough to proclaim the scripture 

Mosaic parables Strong willed saints 

Winged projections of profound mercy 

Narratives detailed and intricate 

Welded with prayer and patience 

Keeping separate what should be protected 

But letting the light in 


End file.
